Various surgical techniques require the use of a suture that engages tissue. Suture loops provide a loop at one end and a single tail at the other end. A known suture loop that is constructed from a braided tube suture passes one of the two tails through the lumen defined by the braided tube. Tension on the loop and the outer tail causes the braided tube to reduce in diameter and frictionally engage the inner tail that is disposed within the lumen. In instances where the tension is relieved, there may be slippage between the inner tail and the outer braid, potentially resulting in eventual disengagement.
In view of these and other issues, it would be most desirable to provide an improved suture loop with a positive fixation that does not rely on a constant tension to affect the fixation.